fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector/Supports
With Eliwood C Support *'Hector:' Ah, Eliwood! It’s good to see you’re still well! *'Eliwood:' Hm. You expected otherwise? *'Hector:' No, of course not. I knew you’d be fine. *'Eliwood:' Hector, wait for a moment. What did you want? *'Hector:' Nothing. It’s enough to see that you live and are still fighting. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t overdoing it with me not around. *'Eliwood:' I should say the same to you. *'Hector:' Me? Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I’m built tough, you know. A little too much is just enough for me. But you, you’ve never been a hardy one, Eliwood. Nor are you used to travel. Go on too long and you’ll collapse. *'Eliwood:' We’re all weaklings compared to you, Hector. ...Thankfully, wars are not won by strength alone, eh? We’ve been sparring once every two months since we were twelve, and of 30 matches, 14 I won, 12 I lost, and 4 were draws. *'Hector:' Erh? I think not! I recall 31 matches—an even 13-13 split, with 5 draws! *'Eliwood:' Yes, well, you recall wrong. I’m in the right. *'Hector:' Hmph. And what makes you so certain? *'Eliwood:' Whose snoring was it that shook the rafters in number class? *'Hector:' Ah, good point. *'Eliwood:' ...Still, I’m touched you were worried about me. Now, back to the fray! *'Hector:' Hey, wait! ...Blast. B Support *'Eliwood:' Something wrong, Hector? Was that a yawn I saw? Not the best battlefield manners. *'Hector:' Ah... It’s nothing. Just, my dreams lately... *'Eliwood:' Dreams? What kind of dreams? *'Hector:' Laugh, and I’ll kill you. *'Eliwood:' ...All right. *'Hector:' There was this man—a giant with a great beard—carrying a girl on his shoulders. The girl called to him “Father”, and she was smiling, happy. Then the father said to her, “Yes, my beloved daughter?” That’s all, really. But it felt as though... It felt like a long-past memory. The man looked a bit like my own father, I suppose. But who is the little girl? Aye, she was a cute one. *'Eliwood:' What color was her hair? *'Hector:' Huh. Blue. *'Eliwood:' And the man’s hair? His moustache? *'Hector:' His were bluish, too. *'Eliwood:' Then it is a vision of your own future! A great moustache, eh? Ah hah hah! *'Hector:' Grr... You laughed! Hm. If that is my future I’m not sure I like it. *'Eliwood:' Why not? *'Hector:' The girl that would be my daughter... She gets taken away by this boy that appears later. ...A boy with red hair! Yes, it was red, I’m sure of it. *'Eliwood:' Don’t get ahead of yourself! There are plenty of people with red hair... *'Hector:' Quiet! Now I’m sure—the boy was a Pheraen. No matter how close we may be, I’ll not—I’ll not give up my daughter! *'Eliwood:' Hector! Let’s hope your dream doesn’t come true, eh? For my sake. A Support *'Eliwood:' Hector, you still remember that time? *'Hector:' What time? *'Eliwood:' You know, what was it—ten years ago? When the lords of Lycia held the oath rites, back in Ostia? “Should one land of Lycia be attacked, all will fight as one...” Remember? While our parents were off pledging their oaths, we kids were in that one room. *'Hector:' Yeah, I remember. We had to act in a manner befitting the children of nobility, or some such nonsense. I just remember being stuck in there, having to sit in that chair talking to whoever was next to me. Course, wouldn’t you know that Erik of Laus was on my right? Man, I heard more than enough sweet talk from that one! *'Eliwood:' Right, right. That was the first time any of us met, after all. He had no idea who you were—he just wanted to get in favor with a lordling of Lycia. *'Hector:' Aye, he was all mouth anyway. Saying things like “let us join forces for the good of Lycia”, and such... then running when things turned sour. *'Eliwood:' Aw, don’t be too hard on him. When he jumped up, yelling about us swearing our own oaths, then cut his hand like that... No one else knew what to do, either. *'Hector:' Well, everyone’s heard the stories. They all know it’s the warriors’ custom. Each cuts his own hands, then shakes hands with his brothers... What man wouldn’t want to do that? Only one had the guts to meet him, tough. *'Eliwood:' ...You know, back then, I’m proud I took your hand. We are friends, sharing a life-dream now, an ambition. When one is in danger, the other risks his life to protect him... That’s why you came, isn’t it? Because you remembered? *'Hector:' Heh, I’ve got no plans to break my oath. Not now, not ever. *'Eliwood:' Likewise. *'Hector:' Well, then let’s live long and in health! I don’t want to hear any excuses about not being able to come help when we’re old men. *'Eliwood:' It’s a deal. ...Stay alive, Hector. *'Hector:' Deal. And don’t you go dying before me, either. I’d never forgive you. With Lyn C Support *'Lyn:' Hector, got a moment? *'Hector:' What’s up? *'Lyn:' Something I heard from Eliwood... You spar with him pretty regularly, right? *'Hector:' Yup. What of it? *'Lyn:' I was wondering whether you’d spar with me, too? *'Hector:' You? I recommend against it. I wouldn’t want to leave a scar on a little one like you. *'Lyn:' Hey! Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I’m weak! *'Hector:' Nah, this isn’t about being a man or a woman. Just... my armor’s heavy riding armor, see? A swordsman such as yourself wouldn’t stand a chance. *'Lyn:' My! I see. I get it. So you’ve judged my strength already, then. *'Hector:' That’s not what I’m saying! Oswin once taught me during training a long time ago: Heavy cavalry and swordsmen are like water and...Hey... what’s with the glare? *'Lyn:' Hector! I challenge you! You’ll see... You take back those words! *'Hector:' Whoa... B Support *'Hector:' Lyn. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Hector:' Lyn! *'Lyn:' What? *'Hector:' I... I, um... I thought it would be disrespectful to hold back, you see... So I went full force, I did. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Hector:' But I gotta admit, I was surprised. Your sword arm, it’s... You’re stronger than I thought. *'Lyn:' Why, thank you, Hector. For me, losing to you was a good lesson in my limits. *'Hector:' ...Um, are you listening to me? *'Lyn:' I’m busy right now. I’m learning some new lunge and thrust patterns. *'Hector:' Yeah, I thought you were standing different. What is that lunge used for? *'Lyn:' They say it’s good against axemen in heavy armor. *'Hector:' Wait, that’s me! You got something personal against me, Lyn? We’re friends, right? *'Lyn:' Of course we are. But this... this is about me, my limits. I can’t be a burden to either you or Eliwood right now. I can fight. And I will get stronger. *'Hector:' Lyn... A Support *'Hector:' Lyn. *'Lyn:' Hector... *'Hector:' Say, Lyn... You remember when we first met? *'Lyn:' I do, I remember it well. It was when Caelin Castle was taken by Lord Laus. My grandfather had been taken prisoner. And you and Eliwood came to the rescue. Then, together, we fought the armies of Laus. *'Hector:' Lyn. Why are we together now? *'Lyn:' Well... *'Hector:' Because we’re friends, right? Say if you were much stronger than I was... Would that make me useless to you? *'Lyn:' No... Of course not. *'Hector:' Fighting isn’t everything on this journey, you know. If fighting was everything, what use would we have of Merlinus? *'Lyn:' Well, I suppose... *'Hector:' You are strong. I can vouch for that. Just, I was stronger. *'Lyn:' Hah! *'Hector:' W-What!? *'Lyn:' You’re too much—Saying that kind of thing with a straight face. *'Hector:' You gotta problem with my face? I’ve just gotta be me, you know... *'Lyn:' Yes, I know. ...Thanks. I didn’t think you cared so much about how I felt. Or is Hector gentler at heart than Hector looks? You’ve certainly done much for my courage today. *'Hector:' Hmph... I’m not this way to just anyone, you know... *'Lyn:' What? *'Hector:' A-Ah! The enemy! Let’s go, Lyn! Don’t lag behind! *'Lyn:' What! W-Wait up! With Oswin C Support *'Oswin:' ... ... *'Hector:' Oswin! I’m fine here by myself! Why don’t you go help the others? *'Oswin:' I’m afraid I cannot. I’ve orders from Lord Uther. My duty here is to guard you, sir. *'Hector:' Yeah, but it’s weird! I mean, two guys like us—We gotta sit here looking at each other’s mugs all day? *'Oswin:' If you can bear it, Lord Hector, then I see no problem with this arrangement. *'Hector:' ...Right. Sorry ‘bout that. *'Oswin:' It’s quite all right. *'Hector:' You do bug me though, you know. *'Oswin:' Yes, of course. *'Hector:' Oswin! Why, you... *'Oswin:' Lord Hector, this is a battlefield. Focus on the battle. *'Hector:' Grr! How am I supposed to concentrate now!? B Support *'Oswin:' Lord Hector. *'Hector:' What is it now, Oswin? *'Oswin:' I was watching you just now. You are in top form, I must say. I could hardly believe my eyes. *'Hector:' Heh! I see you finally opened those eyes of yours! *'Oswin:' The way you wield your axe shows how hard you train. Tell me, where did you learn? *'Hector:' Where? In the ring, of course. You know I love that place. I used to sneak out of class for days at an end to fight. *'Oswin:' So, you were fighting your peers in the ring... *'Hector:' Yeah, yeah. Just... don’t let my brother know. Yeah, I had to threaten my teachers, too-- huh? *'Oswin:' Ah, now I have you! I thought you might be disobeying Lord Uther. The brother of a marquess of Ostia, fighting in the ring... What would Uther say were he here now! *'Hector:' Fine, fine! I hear you. Just don’t tell my brother! *'Oswin:' Perhaps we could work out an arrangement... If you promised never to go to the ring again? *'Hector:' Fine, I’m out. Done! On my honor as a man! *'Oswin:' Of course. *'Hector:' Grr...! You ill-hearted old man! *'Oswin:' Not that I’m correcting you, but I am only in my thirties. I would think “ill-hearted gentleman” more appropriate... Now, I must be off. *'Hector:' Hunh? Thirties...? He must be kidding. A Support *'Oswin:' Lord Hector, how fare you? *'Hector:' Aaah... Is it me, or are our enemies getting stronger? *'Oswin:' Yes. I’m afraid my armor saved my skin more than once today. Take care, Lord Hector. *'Hector:' Say, Oswin. Sorry to be such a burden, you know? *'Oswin:' Pardon? *'Hector:' I know it’s my brother’s orders, but here you’re stuck with me. I mean, it must be a drag for you, right? You let me know if there’s anything I can do for you. *'Oswin:' Well, to tell the truth... When I was assigned to watch over you, Lord Hector, I feared that I might not be worthy of the job. But I realized something over the course of this journey. While your words and manners may be coarse at times, you are straight and true in character—like a good arrow. I thank Lord Uther for giving me the opportunity to serve you. So, believe me that it hasn’t been a burden at all. *'Hector:' Oswin... You... You sure? I mean, that’s good, I’m glad. *'Oswin:' Excellent! Then I shall be honored to serve you further. *'Hector:' I was afraid it might have been me makin’ you look like an old man! *'Oswin:' Eh? What was that? *'Hector:' Ah, er, nothing! Never mind! Um, right! Come along, then! Let’s go! With Matthew C Support *'Matthew:' Good day, young master. How fare you? *'Hector:' Oh? Matthew! *'Matthew:' I’ve heard you’re quite strong, you know. But if there’s anything I can do to help, don’t hesitate to ask. Just say the word, and I’ll swipe healing balms from our very enemies! *'Hector:' I might just ask for that later on, yeah. *'Matthew:' Say, aren’t you a bit hungry? *'Hector:' Hrm... Now that you mention it. Should’ve brought some rations or something, I guess. *'Matthew:' Leave it to me! I thought we might have need, so I packed some before we left. Here, I put it in your sack there... *'Hector:' That was thoughtful... ...I mean, hey! What are you doing putting it in MY pack? *'Matthew:' You are strong, young master. *'Hector:' That’s not the point! Man, and I thought my bag was heavy before... You don’t give your master extra to carry, got it? *'Matthew:' Ah, but you always were so generous, my lord! *'Hector:' I oughta... ...Man, why do I get stuck with all the lame henchmen? *'Matthew:' Ah, young master! Wait up for me! B Support *'Matthew:' Young master! Please wait! *'Hector:' What, forgot to take out the pepper? *'Matthew:' No, not that. Why are you still upset about that? I mean—allow me to walk with you! *'Hector:' Matthew? What’s gotten into you? Don’t you have duties in the backguard? Why come up here on the front lines? *'Matthew:' I can use a sword, too, my Lord. *'Hector:' Yeah, but... *'Matthew:' Do not fear! I’ll always have you to protect me should things turn sour! *'Hector:' Man... *'Matthew:' My apologies, young master. But please, allow me to serve you this once. I won’t be a burden, that I promise. *'Hector:' It just never stops... Fine. If you want to help that bad, I won’t stop you. But don’t overdo it—you hear? *'Matthew:' Of course, my young master. A Support *'Matthew:' Young master! *'Hector:' Ah, if it isn’t Matthew. You’ve got more pep in you than I’d’ve thought. *'Matthew:' Nothing compared to milord. *'Hector:' Yeah, but you sure have changed. And I told Leila that spies shouldn’t be out fighting... *'Matthew:' Well, yes. I used to think that very proper myself. Instead of sweating, why not leave fighting to others, while I fulfill my duties behind the scenes. But since leaving on this journey... I’ve had what you might call a “change of heart.” *'Hector:' Huh. You don’t say... Great! Well, what say we spar a little, eh? *'Matthew:' My lord! P-Please, have mercy! A mere nudge from your axe would send me into flight! *'Hector:' Never know ‘til you try, eh? I got a grudge to... Rather, I’ve got to pay back what I owe! *'Matthew:' Call it what you will, I’m having none of it! Oh... It’s not like you bear a grudge so long, milord. *'Hector:' Enough chit-chat! Let’s go! With Florina C Support *'Unknown:' ... ... ...umm... *'Hector:' Huh? *'Unknown:' ...umm...I, umm... *'Hector:' Heh? You say something? *'Unknown:' ... ... *'Hector:' ... ... Guess not. *'Florina:' ...ehh... ... B Support *'Florina:' Um... Th-Thank you for saving me! Do... Do you remember me? I am Florina... servant of House Caelin... ...I said it! I... I did say it, didn’t I! Huey, I said it! Now, if I can just... ...I can say it to Lord Hector’s face now, right? C’mon, Florina! Chin up! Take a deep breath... You have to speak loudly, remember! ... ... J-Just once more... For practice... Breathe deep... Lord Hector! *'Hector:' Yeah? *'Florina:' Ack! *'Hector:' Say, aren’t you one of Lyn’s... *'Florina:' Aaah! S-Sorry!! I beg your p-pardon! *'Hector:' What was that all about? Am I some kind of monster? Huh. A Support *'Florina:' ... Phew... *'Unknown:' Argh! Hey! Lemme go, you darn flapping horse! *'Florina:' Ah! *'Hector:' Yeah, you! You want to play rough? Fine! I’ll show you rough! *'Florina:' Huey! *'Hector:' Eh? *'Florina:' Um, ahh... Did this, um... Did my Pegasus... do something wrong? *'Hector:' This Pegasus is yours? Do wrong? He just grabbed my arm in his teeth and dragged me off! Wouldn’t let go, either! I couldn’t do anything in front of Eliwood and the others... But now he’s mine! I’ll show him who’s boss! *'Florina:' No--! Don’t hurt Huey! Please... If you must punish someone, punish me! *'Hector:' Heh, so you can talk. And loud at that. *'Florina:' ...What? *'Hector:' You were always hanging around like you were going to say something... But whenever I went to ask you what it was, you’d run off! When I asked Lyn what to do... She said a big lunk like me should stay away from her friend! Can you believe it? What’s a guy supposed to do? So, tell me what you wanted to say. I’m all ears! *'Florina:' Yes... yes... I, well... When I first...first met you... Y-You saved me, and... Um... Thank you, very much. ... ...I-I said it! I finally said it! Huey! *'Hector:' I...saved you? Me, saving you? *'Florina:' Ye... Um, yes. Um... In Laus...my Pegasus... He fell, and...Um... ... *'Hector:' Huh. Don’t remember. *'Florina:' Ah...! I...I see...um... Sorry, I... ...I... ... *'Hector:' Hah! I’m just joking with you. ‘Course I remember that! *'Florina:' Ah... ? *'Hector:' How could I forget you and that witless winged horse falling on top of me? *'Florina:' Ah...y-yes. *'Hector:' You know... I’d better keep an eye on you. Don’t leave my side on the battlefield. Gotta keep you from getting into trouble. *'Florina:' Lord Hector... ... ...Ung...sniff... *'Hector:' Tsk. Don’t be crying. You know I can’t stand sniffling... With Serra C Support *'Serra:' Ah, Lord Hector. *'Hector:' Yeah? *'Serra:' Isn’t there something you’d like to tell me? Really, there’s no need to hold back. *'Hector:' Huh? What are you talking about? *'Serra:' Why, your words of thanks, of course! *'Hector:' Why should I thank you? *'Serra:' You yourself told me, Lord Hector: “Stay in Ostia, someone needs to defend the homeland.” *'Hector:' Uh huh. *'Serra:' Yet, I, in my thoughtfulness have come with you! I’ve come all the way here for you, Lord Hector! I’d take a “thank you,” or failing that, a bucket of jewels! Anything will do. *'Hector:' You want me to thank you for disobeying orders? To tell the truth, I find it hard to fight with you here! *'Serra:' Really! The nerve of some people! I thought you would be more understanding, Lord Hector! *'Hector:' Understanding of what? *'Serra:' Why, I am the only sister in this army! *'Hector:' Yeah, that’s true, now that you mention it. Of course, a replacement would work just as well... *'Serra:' R-Really! Must you taunt me so? What if I really find a replacement! What then? *'Hector:' Actually, I was kinda being serious... B Support *'Hector:' Hey, Serra. Can anyone use a staff of St. Elimine, even if they lack the faith? *'Serra:' What? Wait! You’re making fun of me in a roundabout way! I never! Only someone like you could do such a thing! Can you even imagine the many nights I’ve wet my pillow in tears... *'Hector:' ...Nope, I can’t. *'Serra:' I have been sensitive and delicate since I was born, you know! Not that I’d expect you to know that, or care. It might surprise you to know this, but I am of high noble birth! *'Hector:' Huh? You’re right, I didn’t know... You some distant relation of one of the nobles of Lycia? *'Serra:' No, I am a full-blooded member of an Etrurian count’s family. *'Hector:' What, are you serious!? *'Serra:' Very serious. You should be calling me “Lady Serra,” you know, really. But since it’s you, Lord Hector, I’ve been tolerating plain “Serra.” *'Hector:' Hmph, hard to picture...but I guess I’ll take your word for it. Where’s that count’s family from? *'Serra:' They are, well, that’s what I’m not sure of. *'Hector:' Hah? *'Serra:' There was all this talk about family status and succession of titles and such... My parents decided to put me in an abbey when I was still a child. That’s why I don’t know the count’s name...or what my parents were like... But I’m sure they were gentle and beautiful people, both of them! *'Hector:' But you’ve never met them? *'Serra:' Yes, but look at me, their child! I’m sure you can imagine how striking my father must... Lord Hector? Was that a yawn!? A Support *'Hector:' Hey, Serra. That abbey you lived in was in Ostia, right? *'Serra:' W-Why do... What of it? *'Hector:' I was thinking, the only abbey left in the land of Ostia right now is the one that was rebuilt when my brother was made marquess. *'Serra:' Ah! *'Hector:' So...that was the place? *'Serra:' Y-Yes...that was where I grew up. With children who had lost their parents in the war, children from poor villages. *'Hector:' You know, I visited there once. Dismal place, it was. After my brother donated money it got a little better, true... *'Serra:' Y-Yes, I suppose... We were always short on food. The winters were cold, with no wood for the fire, and no warm blankets... But I was fine, really! I knew it was only temporary! I knew things would get better! *'Hector:' Hey, calm down! No need to shout! *'Serra:' I really am of the bloodline of an Etrurian count’s family, I am! I just can’t meet them right now because of family... family issues! But, someday... Someday. My true parents will come to welcome me back. *'Hector:' ... ... *'Serra:' My mother and father are truly kind people, who thought often of me, alone in the abbey... I... I’m sure of it! It has to be true. *'Hector:' Serra... *'Serra:' W-What! Don’t look at me like that! It is really true! Really, I-I am... *'Hector:' It’s fine... I believe you. C’mon, don’t cry. No one doubts you are who you say you are. *'Serra:' I know that. I know. *'Hector:' Oh, all right. Good. *'Serra:' Well...I should be going. I have to see if anyone’s been injured! *'Hector:' Serra! If you ever need anything, you talk to me or Oswin. We’re your family, or at least, we are until your parents come for you. *'Serra:' Hector! *'Hector:' Right? So, let’s go. *'Serra:' You are a bit...untidy to be a member of my family... But I suppose I can tolerate that...if I must, yes. ... ... With Farina C Support *'Hector:' Hey, Farina! Wait up! *'Farina:' What? Ah, Lord Hector. I was just off to do battle worthy of my purse... *'Hector:' Yeah, about that purse. I heard about the going price for Ilian mercenaries from a henchman... *'Farina:' ...Eh? *'Hector:' Usually, they get paid by the battle, with no bonuses or anything. And... he said 20,000 gold is way, way too much. *'Farina:' But... *'Hector:' Payment is determined by rank within the knightly order, right? At your level of ability, I’d say you’re worth 2,000 gold, tops. *'Farina:' Never! I’m at 4,000 gold, I am! *'Hector:' What’s that? 4,000? *'Farina:' Er... *'Hector:' So what was all that about 20,000 gold, eh? Trying to pull one on me, weren’t you! *'Farina:' N-No, not at all—never! I’d never do that! It’s just, I’ve been underpaid compared to my ability until now. *'Hector:' Look me in the eye and say that again. *'Farina:' Well, and isn’t this assignment a long-term one? I might need food for my Pegasus... *'Hector:' Right, right. So, what does a Pegasus eat? Carrots? *'Farina:' Of course not! You would treat a Pegasus like a common horse? *'Hector:' Um, it is a horse. *'Farina:' Wrong! Pegasi are noble animals! So, they must eat noble carrots, you see! *'Hector:' Like I said, carrots! *'Farina:' No no no! L-Listen—I’ll do the work I’ve been paid for. That should be enough, right? Now, watch me go! *'Hector:' H-Hey, wait! Hey! B Support *'Farina:' Whew... ... ... *'Hector:' Hey, Farina! We have to talk... Huh? What’s wrong? *'Farina:' ... ... Ah? Ah! Lord Hector! *'Hector:' You seem tired. You should rest—wouldn’t want you collapsing on me. *'Farina:' Hah! Don’t try playing the kindly employer! You won’t trick me that way! I’m not giving back the gold I was given! *'Hector:' I’m not talking about money, you dummy. You know, you keep saying stuff like that, people are going to suspect you! *'Farina:' What should I care? As long as I’m paid... Those who think clinging to money is wrong have never been poor! *'Hector:' Well... Well that may be, but... Some things you can’t buy with money! *'Farina:' Why would I need anything like that? I must be off now. Murphy? Let’s go. *'Hector:' H-Hey, wait! *'Farina:' Ah...wha—Aiiiie! *'Hector:' Whoa! *'Farina:' Oww... *'Hector:' S-Sorry! You OK? *'Farina:' E-Even though you know I’m tired... How dare you make such advances! *'Hector:' Hey! That’s not it! W-Wait—I said I’m sorry! I mean, hey! You’re the one that fell on me! That hurt! You and that Florina, man... I don’t get it. *'Farina:' My! You have venom enough for me and my younger sister, I see! *'Hector:' Gimme a break! And get away from there. *'Farina:' Oh, I see what’s going on. You saw us three sisters... Fiora, Farina, and Florina, the beauties of Ilia... And you thought to take us all for yourself, didn’t you! *'Hector:' Don’t make me part of your wacky fantasies! *'Farina:' All you nobles are the same. You treat us mercenaries as...as objects! *'Hector:' Aw, c’mon, Farina... Man, that lady’s got a screwy head... A Support *'Farina:' ...huff...huff... Maybe... I over...did it? I feel so...so faint... *'Hector:' Hey, Farina! There you are! About what you were saying... Eh!? Farina? Hey! Farina! *'Farina:' Florina... *'Hector:' Farina! Hey! You hurt? *'Farina:' Ungh... *'Hector:' You awake? *'Farina:' What? I... *'Hector:' You just keeled over. Gave me quite a scare! You all right? *'Farina:' Ah...thank you. Thank you, I’m fine now. I’m sure I would have been fine even if you hadn’t come along. *'Hector:' You’re a real charmer, you know that? Anyway, you should take it easy. Just ask me or one of the other guys if you need any help. *'Farina:' What good would that do? Who’s going to help a mercenary like me? *'Hector:' Would you-- *'Farina:' We mercenaries are pawns, bought for gold. It would be wrong for us to expect friendship from anyone. All we can trust... is gold. *'Hector:' There you go again... *'Farina:' Speaking of going, good-bye! *'Hector:' Hey, wait... *'Farina:' What now? Wh-What!? Let me go! *'Hector:' Will you just calm down? You shouldn’t be running around for a while. Just, don’t leave. I want to be here if you collapse again, eh? *'Farina:' N-No! I’m leaving! You’re just trying to make a case for lowering my wage! *'Hector:' Arrgh! I keep telling you this has nothing to do with that! I can’t just leave someone that looks ready to drop dead any second! *'Farina:' Hey... H-Hey... *'Hector:' Ready? This is no problem. I’m stronger than the others. I’m helping you cause I want to, got it? So just you relax. *'Farina:' All.. All right. Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports